Assassin Meets Yakuza
by kuro403
Summary: Yakuza and Assassin been having war for decades no one knows why they fight but they do. Two of Yakuza Assassin fall in love what happens now will the war end or worse one of them die? YXH yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Kuro here with new story~ This is one of my all time favs stories I ever written and I hope you all like it if their any mistakes I am truly sorry tray my best if any of you like to help me review or message me either one I don't mind ^-^

Warnings: Humm language yaoi no lemons yet sorry~ On with story

Chapter 1

Sitting at bar drinking with his friends its tradition him and his best friend Kuwabara do every Friday night they go to Shiki's (I made that up.) for drink.

'So what did Raizen want?' Yusuke pulls out cigarette and lighter he let out sigh said,' I have to kill this assassin I think he the one who killed all our guys the other day.' Kuwabara mouth drops turn to look at his friend.

'Your kidding right they're where fifteen man there how could he kill all them?' He shrugs it is amazing when you think about it how could one guy do that?

'Raizen fighting Mukuro again I'm not surprise he ask me to take out her best man.'

'Well good luck Urameshi.' Yusuke got up took another swing from his beer wave to his best friend.

'Yea, yea going to get that old man some day for making me do this.' Then he left.

With Assassins

Sitting at her desk Mukuro looking over some papers when her door open she look up young man walk in shut door behind him.

'Is their something you want?' He bit out feeling really annoyed at head assassin he just got back from mission doesn't need another one. Mukuro wasn't phase by his tone she just look at young assassin said,' I have another mission for you this one very important.' He sat down on chair glare at her Mukuro she handed him the file.

'Your mission is to kill Raizen best man his name is Urameshi Yusuke he second leader of Yakuza.' The shadow Assassin smirk said,' So I get to kill Raizen best man I'm going to enjoy this when do I start?'

Mukuro look at clock then at her best assassin.

'You can start now.' Getting out chair before he left Mukuro called out to him.

'Don't hold back Hiei.'

'I wont.' Walking down hallway going threw files seeing where Yakuza lives.

'Going on another mission?' Hiei stop walking he nod said,' this one different.' Hiei glare at him he continues to walk.

'It seems Mukuro having another fight with Yakuza she wants me to kill his best man.' Kurama didn't like sound of that Yakuza are very dangerous assassins are dangerous too but gang have numbers lots of them.

'Are you going to do it?' Hiei nod he stop walking turn to his friend said,' I'm going to kill him tonight.' Kurama frown.

'You just got back from mission Hiei you need to rest.'

'I can rest when I get back.' Red head only nod he knows how much Hiei hates gangs.

Heading to front door Kurama stop Hiei before he left.

'What ever you do Hiei be extra cautious Raizen choose this man for reason.'

'I know Okaasan I will be careful.' Kurama glares at Hiei he gets annoyed when Hiei calls him that red head knows why every time he goes on dangerous mission Kurama warns him Hiei thinks red head babies him.

'I will call you when I get home.' With that Hiei left Kurama smiled went back to what he was doing.

With Yusuke

Yusuke went home after asking some of his man bout assassins all them said they never saw assassin they where always to quick to be seen. Gang leader let out sigh how was he supposed to find this assassin his boss can be such a pain in ass.

Taking quick shower Yusuke went downstairs he stop bottom of his stairs he grab his gun from under table. Walking slowly in his kitchen looking round he knows someone in there when he felt point of sword on his back he turn his head to see kid behind him,

'So the assassins send a kid to kill me?' Hiei glare at him then kick yakuza on back sending him on floor Yusuke grin he got up thinking,_' kid got some skills.'_

'I'm not a kid Yakuza you should watch what you say now is there any last words I want to get this over with.' Yusuke laugh he pick up his gun point it to Hiei.

'Very funny assassin I don't die to easy.' Two stare each other down Yusuke shot multiple rounds Hiei dodge bullets he swing his sword hitting Yusuke arm he let of grunt then punch Hiei in face making him stumble Yusuke saw his advantage pointed his gun at Hiei shot again hitting him in leg.

Hiei fall on floor he look at his right leg saw he did get shot trying to figure out what to do he got up limping to one of rooms. Yusuke look round didn't see assassin anywhere loading his gun went to look for assassin.

In other room Hiei took his scarf off pulling his pants leg up checking shot wound and his other injures from preview mission he pull his mini kinfe out taking deep breath he dug it in his leg taking bullet out it fall on floor. Panting Hiei could feel pain began to build he rap the wound trying to get up he fall back down on the floor.

'Damn it!' Hiei heard foots steps getting up again he saw door hurrying over to it.

'Man he good at hiding.' Walking in room Yusuke slip on something looking down to see blood bullet. _'He dug the bullet out?' _following blood to closet he open the door to see assassin laying on floor Yusuke walk in bent down he got good look at assassin face. He dons look young and kinda cute he wearing all black jacket pants and shoes Yusuke rub his face should he finish him off?

Gang leader took Hiei left arm pull him up Hiei eyes shot open grab his sword Yusuke move as fast as he could Hiei step on his bad leg he hissed in pain.

'Your one stubborn guy.' Hiei swing his sword it all most hit Yusuke his vision began to blur he put his hand on wall then slide down Hiei not going to summit to defeat but he lost to much blood and he feels really tried.

Yusuke slowly walk over to assassin he notice guy not moving he kick his one foot to see if he alive Hiei let out groan fall back to sleep.

'He fall sleep fuck what am I going to do?' Yusuke look at young assassin to see how pale he is letting out deep sigh Yusuke made up his mind he pick Hiei up bringing him in spare room. Putting him down on bed Yusuke pick up his phone dial Kuwabara number.

'Hey Kuwabara can you ask Yukina come over I have situation.'

'What do you mean Urameshi I don't want my sweet Yukina get involve in your crap.' Yusuke didn't listen to Kuwabara rabble,' Just ask her to come over damn it.'

'Fine Urameshi if she gets hurts I'm going to pound your face in!' Gang leader laugh said yea okay. Putting phone back on its receiver he looks at assassin should he check his wounds?

After couple minutes door ball rang

Yusuke open door to see Yukina he smiles let her in he lead her to assassin they walk in room. She look Hiei over she notice blood on his pants and shirt.

'Can you take his clothes off?' Yusuke nod he pulls his jacket off shirt then pants he was shock to see scars skater all over Yukina gasp she look at Yusuke.

'What happen and who is he?' Yusuke not going to lie to Yukina he going to tell the truth.

'Someone I'm suppose to kill I think it was his job to kill me to.' Yukina cleaning wounds she nods looking at his leg taking out needle thread.

'He going to need stitches Yusuke did you cut bullet out?' Yusuke shake his head.

'No he did that I can't believe he cut it out on his own in that short period of time.' Yukina quit impress he did fine job she look at Yusuke said,' hold him down this going to hurt him.' Yusuke hold Hiei arms down he put his leg on Hiei good leg so he wont kick Yukina. She put needle in his leg closing wound shut, the nurse glace up at her patient face she notices his face crouch up a bit.

'All most done he doing fine job.'

Yukina took gloves off got up putting her stuff way Yusuke look at assassin he still sleeping he move round bit then settle down.

'His wounds will heal he just needs to clean them and get stitches out if he still her I will come back take them out.' Yusuke nod he thank Yukina for coming over he walk her to door.

'I will call you if anything changes.' She turn to Yusuke said,' your letting him stay?' Yusuke shrug.

'Maybe not sure yet.'

'Okay be careful Yusuke.' He smiled at her.

'I will.' Yukina left he watch her walk down street he made sure she was okay shutting door Yusuke head to guest room.

Hiei open his eyes look round he sat up putting his head in his hands feeling dizzy he look round notice still at gang leader place why didn't he kill him? Trying to get up he had hard grip on widow sail he open window trying to climb out.

'Are you trying to commit suicide?' Shadow Assassin turn round saw Yakuza standing their looking pissed off and annoyed Hiei went to say something but he fall on floor first.

'Shit.' Hiei hiss out Yusuke walk over look down at him,' seriously.' He shake his head pick up Hiei went over to bed put him down.

'Why are you helping me? I was sent here to kill you and I'm planning on doing that.' Yusuke shrug he doesn't know why he helping assassin he suppose to kill him to.

'After your healed you can kill me right now just get in bed rest you look half dead.' Hiei growled glare at Yakuza he not going to stay here there no way.

'I'm not going to stay here.' Yusuke walk closer to Hiei he bent down said,' You have to what will your boss say when you go back looking like this and say you failed your mission.' Hiei mouth drop little he cant go back not like this not with out gang leader dead he drop his head how could he fail this mission.

Yakuza sat beside Hiei Yusuke not sure what to do there one thing he wants to know.

'What's your name?' Hiei glare at him again dons he really think he going to give his name?

'Kuro.' Giving him his code name instead of his real one Yusuke heard that name before he remember his men telling him bout that one assassin not a lot of people mess with assassins their dangerous people just like Yakuza.

'Your code name cute.' Hiei sat up not taking his eyes off Yusuke said,' If I where you I would stop talking I was going to spare you because your helping me but I change my mind your going to die by my sword.' Hiei threaten Yusuke Yakuza not going down with out fight Yusuke welcomes that challenge.

TBC

So tell me what you think be nice again if there any mistakes sorrryyy no flames I don't tolerate it anyway until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap 2 enjoy

Kuro: an update! Again if they're any mistakes sorry

! Warning: the usually~~~

Chapter 2

After having assassin with him for two days Yusuke having hard time trying to make him eat Yusuke notice the decline in assassin he sleeping more not talking or anything. Letting out deep sigh Yusuke went up stairs walking in room setting tray down Yakuza sat on chair look at his guest who stare back at him.

'If you want to leave here you need to eat I'm not going to make you and I'm not poisoning you that not my style or would I ever do that.'

Hiei didn't say anything he look at food he quite surprise how good it looks he look back at Yusuke then the food he reach forward to tray pick it up sat it down on his lap. Taking small bite out omelet Hiei didn't think it would be this good taking another bite tasting other things on tray Yusuke shock to see assassin eating it and liking it.

Putting chop sticks down Yusuke amaze he ate all of it,' wow now I know what you like to eat.' Hiei turn his head he didn't want gang leader to know he like it Yusuke smiled little he must've embarrassed him getting up taking tray way.

'Tell me if you need anything I will be down stairs.' Yusuke left room Hiei watch door shut he wonder why gang member being so nice to him all sudden.

Down stairs

Yusuke finish eating his breakfast washing dishes he didn't know what to do with assassin should he kill him or send him off somewhere. He put pan way shut cabinet door Yusuke felt like he getting migraine he went in living flop on couch why did he save him why!

Phone went off Yusuke pick it up.

'Hello?' He hoping not Kuwabara he cant tell him what going on he will kill him.

'Yusuke I want you to come in right now.' Yusuke wanted to yell fuck no he knew Raizen will cut his pay and his man.

'Be there in few.' Call ended he put phone down Yusuke wanted to enjoy his day off but nooo he has to go in and why is his weekend going to hell.

Walking out bathroom getting change Yusuke just remember he needed to tell assassin he had to leave for couple hours. He reach guest room open door walk in he saw Hiei crawl up in ball sleeping soundly he couldn't believe it how could assassin be in such deep sleep. And he look so damn cute Yusuke went over to bed Hiei open his one eye glare then he notice it was Yakuza.

'I need to check your wounds and I have to leave for few hours.' Hiei nod he didn't care where gang leader went Yusuke check wounds they seem to be healing fine pulling pant leg down he got up before he left.

'Don't try anything I have hidden traps all round this house.' With that Yusuke left Hiei glare how was he going to leave.

Yakuza

Reaching Raizen office Yusuke knock on door.

'Come in.' He walks in office.

'All right old man what do you want today my day off.' Yusuke sat on chair in front Raizen desk he look at his boss annoyed.

'You did it Yusuke you have rest of this week off your my number one man now I know why I made you leader.' Raizen slap him on back laughing Yusuke completely confuse what going on.

'What are you talking bout?' He pulls out bottle of sake pour some in glasses.

'You killed Mukuro best assassin she called out search party he never came back.' Yusuke sat back in chair,'_ he thinks I killed him oh fuck what am I going to do.' _

Taking glass from Raizen rising it to glasses clag Yusuke doesn't know what to do he screwed either way.

Yusuke walk in his house he rush in kitchen to get beer he notice assassin on his kitchen floor.

'Hey!' Yusuke reach out shaking his shoulder Hiei groan hiss in pain he push Yusuke hand way.

'Your home…..cant...get …up.' Hiei groan out Yusuke glad to hear that he thought assassin was dead picking him up bridal style he been doing that a lot lately.

Yusuke set Hiei down on love seat he wonders why he down here?

'How did you end up on my kitchen floor?' opening his eyes to look at gang leader,' I wanted something to eat so I came down here to get something.'

Yusuke wanted to laugh at look on Hiei face he can tell he pissed off hated fact that Yusuke found him.

'What do you want to eat?' Hiei shrug he doesn't care as long its edible.

'Don't really care.' That not really helping him what to make Yusuke got up went in kitchen at least he not picky eater that all Yusuke cared about.

Few minutes later

Back in living room Yusuke notice Hiei looking at his pictures on table next to couch.

'Their my friends if you wanted to know.' He put plate in front of Hiei sat next to him witch arch assassin.

'Hn.' Yusuke rise eyebrow at his guest actions since when did he let him cook for him and let me sit next to him talk too and he so calm about its…so confusing very confusing.

'You should've been chef then gangster.' Now he complimenting me Yusuke let out sigh today going to be one hell of day.

'So are you going to tell me your name I'm going to keep calling you assassin for rest of your stay?'

Hiei continue to eat he not going to tell Yakuza his name he are ready told him his name.

'I all ready said it.'

'Urameshi Yusuke.' Hiei blink,' what?' Yusuke grin.

'That my name.' Assassin felt conflicted he never felt that way before he wonder why yakuza doing this Yusuke knew his dark guest isn't going to tell him.

'Hiei.' Yusuke look over at assassin he can't believe he told him.

'Nice to meet you Hiei we should start over huh.' Hiei stared at Yusuke like he had lost his mind.

'Are you crazy I was sent here to kill you did you forget that?' Yusuke didn't forget that Hiei suppose to kill him but there one thing he thought of.

'Of cause not if you wanted to kill me you would've kill me one way or other.' Hiei stared at Yusuke his mouth half open wide eyed how could Yakuza say that he going to kill him when he not expecting it.

'How dare you say that! You don't realize who I am!' He stood up glaring at Yusuke he pick up knife holding it near Yusuke throat he knew he reopen his wounds that not going to get in his way again.

Yusuke didn't like fact he has knife on his throat assassin on his lap trying to figure out what to do he knows Hiei injured he doesn't want to hurt him more.

'I hate you Yakuza more then anything you ruin everything!' Pressing knife more into Yusuke neck breaking his skin Yusuke felt blood trickle down his neck he listens to what Hiei has to say he holds a grudge against gang a major one.

'Now die.' Hiei grip knife press harder Yusuke hurried punch Hiei bad leg pin his right arm behind his back throwing them on floor Hiei yelled. Yusuke made no move he check his neck to see how bad it is he touch wound he can tell not that bad.

He look down at Hiei on the other had in bad shape his wounds reopen his leg blooding and his pride damaged.

'I know you hate Yakuza don't take it out on me, Hiei I was nice enough to help you and now look at what you done maybe I should just kill you.' Hiei body stiffen Yusuke felt his whole body freeze he got off him turn assassin round making Hiei face him.

'Or I can use you.' Hiei glare at leader Yusuke grin he grab Hiei shirt pulling him closer.

'I think that will work your not bad looking.' Yusuke size him up making Hiei blush little,' defiantly not I will let you live return your going to be my pet.'

'The fuck I'm not if you lay one hand on me I will slice it off!' Hiei yelled slap Yusuke hand way.

'Good luck with that I have your sword and knifes your mine little Kuro.'

'You don't own me Yakuza, you never will I will not bend to your rules.'

Yusuke wanted to laugh he loves this guy reaction its priceless he going to keep this up until he gets tired of it. He knows this is mean but he has to get Hiei not to kill him while he hurt Yusuke held declivous smirk.

'Hmm yes I do.' Yusuke wanted to play round so he lean forward capture assassin lips into kiss Hiei eyes widen again he put his hands on Yusuke chest push him way.

'What the hell do you think your doing!' Yusuke lick his lips said,' sealing the deal.' With that he got up taking plates way he walk in kitchen with grin on his face. Hiei wipe his mouth he got to be kidding right?

TBC

Ohhh Yusuke trying make Hiei his pet you just have to see if he in next chappy ^-^ I'm trying to make them long some chapters are going to be short some are going to be long until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry this is sooooooo late my laptop being ass I will try to update this fic as much as I can chapter 4 will be up either today or tomorrow. Thank you for the review Anon I'm sooo happy you love it!

Warning: there some lime ;) if their any mistakes sorry I didn't really go over it I just scanned threw it again sorry

Enjoy~~~

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 3

Sitting on edge of tub Hiei deep in thought he remember what happen earlier that day Yakuza kiss him telling him he his pet. _'I'm no one pet how dare he call me his pet that bastard.' _ Hiei got up taking his clothes off getting in shower best he could his whole body hurts Yusuke throw him on ground pretty hard. Washing his hair rinsing shampoo out he heard door open close Hiei pay no mind he knows its Yusuke shower curtain pull back he got in,

'Why are you getting in?' Yusuke pick up soap made Hiei turn round he not going to pay any attention to Hiei attitude.

'You need help so I'm here to help you, don't talk back to me.' Hiei close his mouth huff why dons he go out his way every time after what he done. Hiei look behind him saw wound cover by band-aid.

Turning his attention to Yusuke who notice assassin staring at him Yusuke wanted to say something bout it he will do that later Yusuke notice bruises on Hiei was he that rough?

Yusuke wanted to make up with assassin he move his right hand up Hiei side slowly witch case Kuro to jump little he made his way down moving his other hand down Hiei thigh. Gang leader began to kiss his neck Yusuke move his head to get more excuses Hiei rap his arm round Yusuke neck. Leader turn Hiei round push him against shower wall.

Kiss him again this time its little rougher Yusuke bit Hiei lip he open his mouth Yusuke put his tongue in kiss grow more heated.

Yakuza ran his left hand down Hiei tone stomach he got hold of his member and. 'Yusuke!' He stop turn round,' _**why**_** is she here?!' **Yusuke turn back to Hiei he smirk who would think Mukuro top killer now blushing hot mass he open curtain grab towel.

'I will be right back don't go anywhere.' Hiei got hold of him self-nod what the hell is going on with him!

'Where could I go?' Yusuke smile kiss Hiei again he got him to blush again he pull Hiei close to him. 'Yusuke where are you!' Breaking kiss Yusuke hollered,' I'm coming! Geez.'

Walking out bathroom heading down stairs he stop bottom of stairs look at his childhood friend.

'What Keiko I was in shower.' She gave Yusuke questioning look.

'You forgot.' Was all Keiko said Yusuke tilt his head to side he totally lost what dons she means.

'What do you mean Keiko?' Yusuke notice she starting to get mad he wanted to go back upstairs to bathroom play round with Hiei again and he left him in shower.

'We where suppose to go to dinner and you never show up I look like idiot sitting there waiting for you my friend came to sit with me and we had dinner together.'

Yusuke felt bad he walk over said,' I'm really sorry Keiko lets make another argument for our get together.' She nod said I will call you later Yusuke watch her leave he went back up stairs to see Hiei heading to his room.

'Where are you going?' Hiei stop turn round he slide down wall his leg is killing him.

'This room was closest.' Was all he said Yusuke walk over to him pick him up went into his room.

Hiei didn't like fact Yusuke kept picking him up now he on his bed Yusuke on top of him kissing he a very good kisser witch is pissing him off.

'We should continue where we left off.' He didn't know what to say it felt so good but he can't feel this way not with gang leader. Yusuke move his hands up Hiei chest assassin flinch again Yusuke began to play with his nipples he took towel off.

'What the hell Yakuza!' Yusuke didn't say anything he began to mess with nipples again Hiei made noise that made Yusuke grin he lean down lick them moving lower and lower licking all the down to his member.

Seeing hard member Yusuke knew this was affecting him Hiei didn't want to say it. Putting member in his mouth sucking it black assassin began to let lose moan out he hated to say it but Yakuza got skill.

Giving one last suck he came out with pop Hiei came Yusuke set up wipe his mouth he look at Hiei to see he fallen sleep getting off bed slowly he got towel wipe Hiei down. Throwing dirty towel in washing machine Yusuke lean against it he wanted to hit him self why did he do that!

Monday came

Yusuke didn't want to wake up that morning he could finally sleep in so he buried him self in blanket feeling the warmth. He rap his arms round pillow it was really warm Yusuke open his eyes he realize its not his pillow. It was assassin sleeping next to him Yusuke all most jump up he realize Hiei arms round him he buried into his chest. _**'Ah fuck why is he in my bed?' **_ He then remembers what happen last night putting his hand on his face rub it why is this happening Yusuke thought.

Hiei woke up yawn sat up saw Yusuke his face flush he couldn't face Yakuza after what happen. Two look at each other not saying anything Yusuke laid back down not wanting to get up he turn round bumping into Hiei he turn his head grin Hiei blush little then glare. Yusuke took hold of assassin arm push him down he kiss him this time Hiei respond witch shock Yusuke. Two continue to kiss both their hands wonder round Yusuke ran his hand threw assassin pants witch made him gasp Yusuke began to pump the member Hiei moan why is he letting gang leader do this to him.

'Eh Yu…' Yusuke began to grin went faster he wants assassin to cry his name. After couple more strokes he came.

'YUSUKE!'

Wiping his hand off Yakuza smirk Hiei wanted to kick him self Yusuke got hold of his chin kiss him hard this time he got on top of him.

'I want to hear that cry again but I will have to save that for later.' Hiei wonder what he has in store for him Yusuke got off of him laid back down Hiei got good view of gang leader he notice hard member. Going under blanket pulling Yusuke sweats off and boxers he rap his mouth round it began to lick slowly up and down.

'Fuck…' he suck low motion then hard making Yusuke moan he didn't know assassin had that in him he bops his head lick the slit after few minutes Yusuke came in his mouth Hiei pull out he wipe his mouth.

'Damn didn't think you could do that your full of surprises I like that.' Hiei blush he wanted to say of cause I know how to do bj but he didn't gang leader would ask questions he doesn't want to answer.

Rest of day was blur and kind of awkward Hiei avoid Yusuke best he could looking out side seeing its raining Yusuke ran inside closing door taking his shoes off hang his jacket on hook.

'I got some food if you want any.' Hiei look up saw Yusuke putting bags down on coffee table he limp over sat next to him Yusuke handed plate to him it full of food Yusuke and Hiei said thank you for this food they began to eat.

After dinner

Two decide to watch horror movie sitting down relaxing Yusuke wonder why he choose Annabelle that doll creepy as fuck.

'Who would give that doll as gift seriously?' When main character saw the intruder playing with doll Hiei wonder what going to happen next when the woman pull out knife Yusuke hope main character doesn't die while she still pregnant.

'Damn that some mess up shit, baby adorable don't you think Kuro?' Hiei look at Yusuke why is he calling him by his code name now?

'Yea she cute why are you calling me by my code name?' Yusuke pick up his cup said,' because it suits you.' Hiei confuses by what Yusuke said he never called him Kuro why now?

Movie ended two just stared at screen now Yusuke and Hiei defiantly hated dolls now Yusuke got up he took movie out put another one in sat back down.

'This one comedy trust me your going to enjoy this one.'

Yusuke laugh at one part in movie he felt presser on his arm he turn saw Hiei fast sleep Yusuke pull blanket down from top of couch warp it round Hiei. When movie ended Yusuke shut tv off pick Hiei up carried him up stairs he stop in hallway should he bring assassin to his room? Thinking things threw Yakuza brought Hiei to his room doesn't have clue why.

Laying Hiei down Yusuke got change got into bed not facing Hiei he knows little assassin not going to like this. When he felt arms rap round him Yusuke turn little to see Hiei face buried in his shirt Yusuke little confuse by his action.

Laying his head back down Hiei move his hand down Yusuke back now it's on his lower back. Yusuke open his eyes turn round make sure not to move too much Hiei put his head in Yusuke chest gang leader still taken back by this action Yusuke fall sleep.

TBC

Gosh I feel like pervert haha hope you all like until next time

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro here with second update omg I'm shock! Wanted to tell you guys after this chapter things are going to pick up what I mean is its going to get good~~ oh and Yusuke and Hiei relationship going to get juicy hehe~~~ hope you all stay tune.

Warnings: my sucky grammar lol I need beta dons anyone know anyone who can help me Please and thank you the usual yaoi language.

Enjoy~

Chapter 4

Next morning came two woke up in intimate position Yusuke arms rap round Hiei waist his legs are entwine with his. Hiei arms wrap round Yusuke neck his head on gang leader chest half his body on Yusuke's.

Now Yusuke and Hiei are now staring at each other.

'So hum….what do you want for breakfast.' Hiei didn't say anything he in shock why was he snuggling with Yakuza why is he in bed with him!

'I'm not really hungry.' Yusuke nod he not hungry either Hiei wanted to get up and run but he couldn't his leg still injured assassin look back up at Yakuza notice he doesn't know what to do to. Trying to think of something to say Yusuke thought of one thing he could do and assassin not going to like it. Yusuke lean forward capture Hiei lips and Yakuza hopes he not doing something stupid well he been doing that lot lately.

Hiei shock once again by action he should be use to this by now but why is he doing this and he shouldn't be use to this so Hiei return soft kiss he cant be doing this his job is to kill him not kiss him.

Gang leader stop it he quite surprise assassin return it Yusuke push Hiei on bed got on top of him Hiei glare at

Gang leader said,' What are you doing Yakuza?'

'You just have to wait and see.' Yusuke grin he trace his hand down Hiei chest then got hold of his shirt.

'Get the fuck off me before I make you get off.' Leader chuckle look down at assassin says,' You seem to enjoy it yesterday.' Hiei stop struggling gave Yusuke hard glare.

'I did not.' He spat out Yusuke lean down his face in front of Hiei,' then why did you kiss me just couple minutes ago.'

Hiei shove Yusuke way sat up yelled,' Fuck off I didn't like anything! Leave me alone I don't like you Yakuza why would I you killed everyone I know!' Yusuke sat their stun he look at Hiei to see his eyes are hard his posture screams don't you dare fuck with me and his breathing Yusuke took notice how hard he breathing then Hiei began to cough.

'Damn it.' Yusuke jump off bed hurried in bathroom got glass of water went back in his room gave Hiei glass assassin took sip calm his breathing he look at Yusuke then the glass.

'Feeling better.' Hiei nod still looking down Yusuke sat down on bed let out sigh he look at Hiei getting annoyed by his silence.

'Kuro I know you hate me and you don't like the fact you're here so I'm going to call someone they can take you to hospital and make sure no one ever finds out you where ever here.' Hiei raise his head looks at Yusuke then look back down thought would he really do that? Taking another sip of water Hiei wonder should he take the offer why is he having hard time making decision? Yusuke got off bed head over to door he turn round said,' I will give you sometime to decide.'

'I want to stay.' Yusuke stop in doorway turn back round did he just heard what he think he heard?

'You want to stay?' Hiei nod slowly he cant go back like this Mukuro will not be happy when she finds out he failed his mission and he drop his guard there something bout this Yakuza.

'I can't go back.' Yusuke sat in front of him gang leader understands what he means Yusuke will let him stay as long as he likes,' all right rommie lets get something to eat.'

'All right don't call me that.'

Weekend came

Looking at her top assassins Mukuro not happy woman right now she glare at two.

'What do you mean you cant find Hiei he been missing for a week!'

'Maybe he hurt Mukuro Sama.' Head assassin gave Kuronue death glare Kurama shakes his head this is going to be long day.

'Hiei has never been this late from mission your jobs are to find him do I make my self-clear. Her voice boom two assassins nod,' good your mission starts now get out.'

Closing door behind him Kurama look at his friend said,' why did you say that?' Kuronue shrug began to walk he doesn't give a damn about this mission _**'Mukuro should've gave me better one.'**_

'Because he your friend not mine lets just go get this over with.' Kurama nod he knows why Kuronue acting like this Kurama hopes his friend keeps cool head.

With Yusuke

Outside in park relaxing under Sakura tree watching petals falling gracefully Yusuke took bite of his burger Yakuza look at assassin Hiei eating burger slowly. Yusuke notice he more into his surroundings then food gang leader did make fun of him earlier he never met someone who never had cheeseburgers before.

'Why did you become assassin is it because of us Yakuza?' Hiei turn round look at Yusuke straight in eyes,' that one of reasons rest is none of your concern.' Kuro began to eat Yusuke kind of known he was going to say that guy really secretive.

'Why did you join Yakuza?' Yusuke let out sigh no one has ever ask him that.

' It's a long story Kuro.'

'I have time not like I can go anywhere.' Young gang leader laugh he wishes his days could be like this Yusuke cell went off he pick it up.

'Hello?' Person on other like began to talk Yusuke listen closely he frown said,' I will be right there he hung up.

'I have to take you back to house what ever you do, do not come out of that room.' Hiei nods Yusuke help him up two-left park.

At Yakuza

Everyone sat at table wondering why they where called in Raizen walks in Yusuke behind him walking in conference room Yusuke also wonders what's going on? Head Gang leader sat down facing everyone Yusuke sat next to him he faces Kuwabara who looks worried now he getting little worried if his best friend worried something must be going down.

'I called you all in to say where going to have war against assassins Mukuro going down this time where going to destroy those assassins.' Yusuke eyes widen**,' This can't be happening where going into to war with them?' **All head yakuza's look at each other then nod said, 'where going to destroy those assassins they wont know what hit them!'

Kuwabara did not like this he knows what those assassins can do he look at his friend he can tell Yusuke doesn't like this either.

'I will be giving orders to each and everyone one of you we will take down her top assassins first Yusuke are ready took out her number one we have to take the other ones.' Yusuke stomach began to turn he cant let them know he didn't kill Kuro how is he going to do this?

After meeting

Yusuke went home he flop on his bed buried his head in pillows he can't believe this is happening! Why are they going this? What is war going to do its only going to make things worse Raizen wont listen to him all he cares bout right now is getting even with assassins.

'Yusuke?' Gang leader left his head up to see Hiei standing at his door well half standing half his body against door frame he limp over sat on edge of his bed.

'Hey Kuro did anyone came by?' Hiei shake his head wondering why Yusuke asking him this.

'Did something happen?' Not surprise Hiei notice that guy quick to noticing things.

'Yea we have to be very careful Hiei things are going to go down my boss he announce where going to have war against assassins.' Hiei eyes widen he back up bit how are they going to win when he not there to help Mukuro she still has Kurama and Kuronue.

'What? A war why we been fighting each for how long why the sudden change?' Yusuke shrug he laid down rub his eyes he doesn't know the reason he will have to find out.

'I don't know, I'm going to find out no matter what.'

Hiei nod he needs to know why Mukuro agreed to this she has her reasons for agreeing to things. Yusuke sat up he look at Hiei assassin look at Yusuke the two stare each other down Yusuke move closer to Hiei.

'I have to sneak you out of here.' Hiei tilt his head,' why I can take care of my self.'

'I know you can but your injured and it's not safe.' Hiei glare at Yakuza daring him to say more.

'I'm not weak I been injured worse then this still took out my enemies out don't underestimate me Yakuza.'

Yusuke didn't say anything at first then smirk look at Hiei again,' I never underestimate you Kuro your tough guy I saw that first hand fine you can stay but your going to stay in here I have traps in here just in case something happens.' Hiei nod he cant leave there now Mukuro must've sent people out to look for him he knows who she sent he cant let them know he here Yusuke could get killed he doesn't want that the black assassin will kill them if they hurt what's his.

TBC

Oooohhh its getting gooood hope you all like it I do haha until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
